A vehicle operator, e.g., a driver of a passenger car, may prefer and/or find beneficial certain vehicle settings. To take just a few examples, in a given vehicle, different settings for a sensitivity of a throttle, a brightness of lights, radio station presets, mirror positions, seat positions, etc., may be preferred and/or beneficial for various operators. Further, a given vehicle operator may use a variety of vehicles, e.g., rented or leased vehicles, vehicles in a car-sharing system, etc. For example, systems exist for vehicle-sharing in which an operator may select entirely different vehicles for different trips, e.g., a compact sedan for a city trip, and a pickup truck for a trip to haul lumber. The vehicle operator may prefer and/or find beneficial various settings in each of the vehicles. However, various vehicles have different configurations with respect to many settings, e.g., throttle sensitivity, seat positions, etc. Mechanisms are presently lacking for using an operator's preferred settings with respect to a first vehicle in a second vehicle that is configured differently.